<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night of New Experiences by RysMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830734">A Night of New Experiences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RysMan/pseuds/RysMan'>RysMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Worship, F/M, First Date, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, first date sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:03:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RysMan/pseuds/RysMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nice first date, two young adults enjoy each other's close company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night of New Experiences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The elevator was busted so they had to take the stairs. Or so her companion had told her. She strongly suspected that her date only wanted the opportunity to ogle her some more - as if he hadn’t been doing a fair amount of that during their date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Charlotte was complaining. That short young woman found that she rather enjoyed the idea of being ogled. At least, she enjoyed the thought of Rek doing the ogling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies first.” He said with a smile, holding the door to the stairwell open for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel his eyes on her ass. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed her suspicions. He was shameless about it, too. His eyes drifted up to meet hers and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. With that kind of confidence, one would think the man had </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get caught. But then again, they were very much heading back to his apartment to retire for the night. Maybe he didn’t see a reason to play coy with his - </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> - intentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte, to her credit, had the moxie to give him a smirk of her own… and to perhaps add a little extra sway to her hips as she climbed the steps to her companion’s third-floor apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just so you know…” She spoke with only the slightest hint of a slur. “I don’t normally do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rek’s heavy footfalls echoed through the stairwell, but even that wasn’t enough to drown out the humor in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, give a good show?” His eyes were glued to her ass again, Charlotte could only assume. “I’d say you’re a natural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ha</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Charlotte snorted. She wasn’t the type of girl to flirt. Hell, she had almost zero experience in that department. But tonight, with Rek… It was so easy to trade barbs with him, so easy to feel like all the other girls who had boys chasing them. She reached the top of the flight, turning around at the door to Rek’s floor so she could watch him ascend the steps. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “I meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Going home with a guy. Going home with a guy on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, he was at the top of the stairs beside her. Charlotte had almost forgotten how tall her new male - very male - friend was. Tall and lean. And handsome. Pulling her eyes away from his face left her looking at his arms or his chest so she ended up settling for a random spot on the floor. It was the only way for a girl to keep her wits about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rek give a simple shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with that. If two people like each other’s company, they can go home together whenever they like. It’s simple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte had to give him a look for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave another shrug. “Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be that simple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled. How could she not? His sincerity was… refreshing. And the little smile that crossed his pretty mug, like he was so proud for making her laugh, was the cherry on top. Charlotte doubted there were too many Reks running around. She was becoming increasingly glad she managed to charm this one. Or had he charmed her? It was anyone’s guess, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silver-tongue, aren’t you?” She smiled, biting her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rek pursed his lips as if he was seriously considering her assessment of himself. Then he gave a small nod, saying, “Yeah, pretty much. Natural charisma. In the blood, I’d wager. Dear old dad was married four times. Imagine that, convincing four separate women to marry you. Had to be some kind of gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rek smirked as he opened the door to the third floor hall. “Yep.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t immediately attack her like some horny, ravenous beast. She appreciated that. No, he descended upon her with far more grace and intent than some rutting dog. The second the apartment door closed behind them, the tall, lean shape that was Rek had Charlotte’s smaller form trapped against the wall. Him looming over her, all body heat and sexual energy radiating from his skin, his hot breath on her lips, Charlotte was nearly sent into a dizzy spin. It was a good, lovely kind of light-headed, the kind she thought only existed in romance novels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, he smells good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was kissing her. First softly, his lips caressing hers in delicate pecks, then it grew in intensity as he deepened their embrace. It became sensual, heated. Her lips parted for his and his for hers. She was moaning into his mouth, his tongue becoming her new favorite flavor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands, rough and calloused, were at her flanks, running up her body until they came to her head. Fingers running through her short hair, he cradled her head, turning her to face upwards at him as he dominated her mouth. It was a physical reminder of just how much bigger Rek was than her, how her small body fit perfectly into his large frame. Somehow, in such a vulnerable position, she felt more protected than ever. It was an intoxicating sensation, Charlotte discovered, to have her body be </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue glazed across her own and she was moaning again. Rek swallowed it down along with some of her saliva, a small prize taken from her and made to be part of himself. A part of her was inside him now, she realized. And soon enough, with how their evening was proceeding, a part of him would soon be inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte took a daring move and reached out with her hand to cup his groin through his pants. She felt him, his manhood, the large bulge straining against the fabric of his jeans. She hummed happily when she felt it lurch at her touch. But there was also a certain sense of apprehension settling in the back of her mind. The bulge she was groping was… considerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to muster enough willpower to break away from their kiss. Panting, she gently squeezed the outline of Rek’s manhood, drawing out a groan that rumbled deep in his throat. Charlotte giggled happily at the sound, the idea that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had caused it nearly making her head spin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna… You know…?” This whole thing was crazy for her. She had no idea how stuff like this played out normally so she couldn’t find the proper words to say. How does a girl even ask a guy she’s with to get naked?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Rek seemed to have a certain intuition about what she wanted. She could feel him smiling even with his face buried in the curve of her neck, his lips peppering kisses along her soft skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me out of my pants, don’t you?” He teased her, grunting softly when she gave his cock another grope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte hummed at the thought of Rek stripping naked. She nodded against his shoulder, letting herself bask in the sensation of his lips on her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” She said a bit too quickly. A bit embarrassing perhaps for a young lady to be so eager. But Charlotte was determined to enjoy this new experience. Social norms be damned! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well alright then,” Rek chuckled, smirking. He took a step back from her, leaving her panting heavily against the wall. He motioned over to the living room of his apartment, flipping a light switch that triggered a lamp in the corner, filling the room with a warm, moody light. “Let’s take this over to the sofa. We’ll be a bit more comfortable there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way over to the sofa. ‘Ladies first’ was in effect once again, with Charlotte leading the way. The outfit she wore for her date was simple: red shirt, black jeans. Not too flashy, but Rek himself seemed to like it just fine, especially with how form-fitting the clothing was. Charlotte had her shoes and pants off in seconds, kicking them aside to be forgotten for the duration of the night’s festivities. Her short followed soon after, tossed over into a darkened corner. That left her only in socks, bra, and panties. Anywhere else with anyone else and Charlotte would’ve felt self-conscious, covered her humble breasts by crossing her arms over her chest, huddled into herself like a shy little turtle. But tonight she was a hot and cute babe with a handsome guy with a big dick. That kind of situation required more moxie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she turned to find that Rek was already completely naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Charlotte actually blushed when receiving an eyeful of Rek. Even naked, he was still tall and imposing. He was a lean fellow, but now free of clothes his wiry strength was clear as day in the cut musculature of his body. He wasn’t the Atlas strongman or the buff gymrat, but he also wasn’t slim or even skinny. His slender form held a certain strength, coiled and refined, ready to be unleashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unleashed on me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Charlotte thought with a shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte’s eyes drifted downwards and found the true prize. She gasped softly, lips parting just so in a brief moment of shock. She had already been groping the monster through Rek’s pants just a minute ago, but to actually lay her eyes upon the veiny beast was another story. It wasn’t just an image that her mind dreamed up. No, this was the real thing. And it was glorious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long and thick, swaying pendulously between his legs, was Rek’s cock. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>very big</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock. Charlotte knew for a fact it was big, too. She wasn’t some sheltered little girl, she had the know-how to use the internet and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>search</span>
  </em>
  <span> for stuff. Of all the dick’s Charlotte had seen, Rek’s ranked pretty damn high. And that wasn’t just because Rek’s came with a first-hand, real-world experience. It was pretty nice all around, she decided. Very pleasantly shaped. Some of the dick pics she found on the internet just looked weird. Too thin, too thick, weird-shaped head, floppy foreskin, and a whole bunch of other not-so-sexy stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rek took a seat on the sofa, wearing an all-too-pleased expression on his handsome face. Charlotte blinked, snapping back to her present situation with the suddenness of a lightning bolt. She had been staring right at his junk for a good long moment, it seemed. And Rek had noticed her appreciation. Charlotte felt her cheeks heat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rek grinned up at her from his spot on the sofa, his legs spread wide to let Rek Jr. sway proudly in the open breeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time, babe. I know how good I look. Take it all in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really did want to take it all in. Seeing his cock throbbing between his legs, a small bead of precum dribbling from the thick swollen head. Charlotte had never done anything like this before, but even with her inexperience there was one thought dominating her mind: she wanted his cock in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte licked her lips as she got down on her knees, settling into a comfortable spot between Rek’s spread legs. She ran her hands gently across his bare thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a lot to take in…” She murmured, one hand reaching up to take Rek’s manhood. Her soft, slender fingers enclosed around the base, taking a gentle hold of the long, meaty rod. Her sight was not the only sense dominated by Rek’s dick. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was heavy, a solid lingering scent that filled her nostrils.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine inches. I measured.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Charlotte said absently, pressing her soft lips to the pulsing head. The taste, the salty flavor of precum, the heavy scent, it was all making Charlotte dizzy. But it was the good kind of dizzy. The kind of dizzy that made her giggle and sent butterflies fluttering around in her belly. Her tongue lashed out against the shaft. The flavor tingled, mouth-watering. She ran her tongue up the shaft again, humming as she allowed herself to relish the taste of a man, of Rek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be having fun, there.” The man in question teased, his voice straining as he fought to maintain his composure in the face of Charlotte’s continued laps of her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh....” Charlotte replied again, planting kisses along the side of Rek’s length. She cradled his cock against her face, pressing her nose into his groin, right where his balls and his cock joined together, and taking a deep inhale. “Lotta fun right here…”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rek leaned back into the sofa and let himself enjoy the moment. The date went well. Hell, going by his present situation, the date had gone wonderfully. But the late night escapades in his apartment, that was the real prize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cute girl sucking on his cock. There were few things better in life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was inexperienced, that much was obvious. But she more than made up for it in enthusiasm. Rek was aware of the effect he had on women. And he was very aware of the effect his cock had on women. Watching Charlotte’s lovely little reactions to his considerable manhood was the icing on an already delicious cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice. That’s very nice…” Rek groaned, his voice low and rumbling deep in his chest. He reached out with his hand, cradling her head as she bobbed it softly in his lap. He guided her gently, helping her find a nice pace, up and down, up and down, up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met hers and he could have sworn he saw a tiny glint of devious daring in her eyes, even past the expected cock-drunkeness he was used to from other women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna take it deep?” He asked through clenched teeth, still holding onto the back of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte could only moan in the affirmative, the sound sending pleasurable vibrations down his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A newbie like Charlotte was never going to be able to deep-throat a man, let alone a man as well-endowed as Rek. And Rek knew that. But he admired her all the same for her valiant effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dipped her head down low, trying in vain to take the whole of Rek’s monster cock down her throat. Rek himself closed his eyes as he relished the sensation, his head lolling back onto the sofa as he let out a loud, animalistic groan. He could feel that she only managed to take him halfway before her body started to fail her, sputtering and gurgling against the invasive slab of meat jammed deep into her gullet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Showing mercy, Rek released his hold on Charlotte, allowing her to come up for precious air. His cock popped free from her mouth and slapped wetly against his toned stomach. The poor girl took a deep, shuddering breath, then another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” She finally said after a moment of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Rek agreed.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>They moved onto the main event fairly quickly after Charlotte’s little introduction. This time it was Charlotte’s turn to be on the sofa. Lying on her back, she was once more reminded of the size difference between them. Rek loomed over her, his dark silhouette casting a shadow over her tight little body. Her panties were discarded, forgotten in some corner of the living room. Her bra as well. Socks, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody wears socks when they fuck,” Rek had told her. “Only freaks and weirdos do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte opted against using a condom. It was far from the logical, safe choice. Charlotte knew that. But there was something inside her, a primal voice telling her that she needed to feel Rek inside her for real. She needed to feel him </span>
  <em>
    <span>raw</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Charlotte listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a solid grip on his upper arms, fingers barely given purchase against his firm muscles as they squeezed in response to his body working inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a fire now, blazing hot. It was deep inside Charlotte, far down in the pit of her belly, and with every stroke of Rek’s massive cock, every time his battering ram of flesh struck deep into her squelching hot pussy, the fire burned brighter and hotter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte’s voice was rough from how much screaming she had been doing. Rek on the other hand had kept himself relatively composed. She hated and loved it at the same time. She hated that she was the one coming undone, being reduced to a mess of squeals, cries, and tears. But she loved how in-control Rek was. She allowed him to lead for a reason and he was only proving she had chosen correctly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte always knew she had good judgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn.... You are so fucking tight…” Rek hissed into her ear. He grabbed her legs by the ankles and had moved them to rest on his shoulders. This position left her exposed, vulnerable. And Charlotte </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, the idea of being helpless sending an intense shock through her body. It thrilled her like nothing else, being used as this man’s fuck toy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so…” Charlotte mewled, the air being forced from her lungs as Rek sank himself into her juicy cunt, driving himself all the way down to the root. Charlotte shuddered, whimpering softly as her body tried to accommodate him. “You’re so fucking big, Rek!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, baby…” He grunted, pulling back slightly only to thrust back in again. His grip on her ankles remained rock solid. “Feels so good… nice, tight fucking pussy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began working his hips, picking up a solid, steady rhythm. The fire inside Charlotte was a blazing inferno now, a volcano ready to erupt. Her hands went from his arms to around his neck, her nails raking hot streaks across his skin. Charlotte closed her eyes shut, her teeth clenched as she felt the pressure building deep inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum!” She sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she did. Wailing loudly like a siren at sea, she felt white hot fire spread from the pit in her belly to every nerve in her body, a delicious, perfectly painful ecstasy that washed over and through her body like a tidal wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was followed soon after by Rek’s own tidal wave. As Charlotte discovered, he had been “backed up” for quite a long time. It was messy, to be sure. But as Rek had told her, “If it’s not messy, we didn’t do it right.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll love it. I know you’ll love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that it hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the best things hurt a little. You seemed to like it just a little while ago when I had you on your back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte pursed her lips, eyeing the bottle of lube Rek had brought out from his closet. She glanced over to his still-hard cock, regarding it with some concern. A moment ago, Rek’s dick had been a woman’s best friend. But now… Rek wanted to try something else. He wanted to do Charlotte in the ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with lube, Charlotte knew that taking Rek up her ass would be a challenge. A painful challenge at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she had already done so much with him already. He had shown her a wonderful time, treated exactly how she wanted to be treated even if she herself didn’t know exactly what she wanted. Maybe it was only right for her to repay him by giving him what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that was how Charlotte found herself on all fours on Rek’s bed, gasping as she felt him probe her tight hole with lubed-up fingers. Two fingers up her ass and they felt big on their own. She could only imagine how Rek’s cock would feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl…” She heard him rumble under his breath. Her body reacted to his invasion, clenching around his probing fingers. He responded by giving a low, rumbling laugh and slapping his open palm down on her ass. Charlotte yelped at the sting, her body shivering as the lingering pleasure tingled her nerves. “You got a cute little ass, Charlotte.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve only been staring at it all night,” She said through clenched teeth. “This was your evil plan all along, huh? You just wanted to fuck me in the ass, didn’t you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pervert.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rek pulled his fingers from her hole, leaning down so that his lips brushed against her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, lady. I’m an evil genius. I’m the perverted big dick animal that’s going to fuck you right up your tight little ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte felt her pussy ache. She was dripping wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and fuck me already…” She moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rek said nothing but she just knew he was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt him press against her hole, simply prodding at first but then more aggressive as the seconds ticked by. Charlotte had been right, his cock felt much larger than his fingers, his bulbous swollen head struggling to enter her tight, puckered hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few moments before Rek found purchase and he began to sink into his date’s tight, warm depths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Charlotte moaned softly, her pretty face contorting into a grimace. It hurt, having Rek all but brute-forcing his way between her soft, perky cheeks. “Oh, oh, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it hurts baby, just hold on.” He whispered in her ear. She gave a quick, small nod in return, giving him the okay to continue his assault on her poor ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deeper he pushed and deeper the pain she felt. But beyond the pain, Charlotte felt something more. Satisfaction at fulfilling this wonderful man’s deep desire to plunder her cherry asshole. Pride at being able to withstand the punishment his desire inflicted upon her. And even pleasure, with her pussy dripping wet while nine inches of Rek were stuffed deep in her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Charlotte whimpered into the bed, fingers clawing at the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, baby?” Rek asked, his iron hold on her hips holding her firmly in place. His hips were now flush with her asscheeks, the entirety of his impressive length nestled within the tightness of Charlotte’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep… keep going!” She hissed, her voice muffled by the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rek smirked, bucking his hips forward to drive himself just a little deeper into his girl’s ass. The cute little squeal that came from her lips was more than worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte felt Rek begin to work his hips, sawing his thick prick in and out of her ass. He was starting to fuck her now, like he did when he took her cunt. She whined as pain and pleasure mixed so deliciously, the fire in her belly being stoked back to the full blaze it had been before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear him grunting, growling like an animal as he thundered his big fat cock deep into her ass, as deep as he body could possibly allow. His thrusts became faster, harder, his solid body colliding with the soft swells of her pale ass filling the bedroom with the lewd, wet slaps of carnal desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He removed one hand from her hips and reached out to grab her by her short hair, taking some leverage as he began to plow into her. Harder, faster, he brutally fucked himself into her tight hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte screamed. Her whole body shuddered, a lightning bolt of pleasure shooting through her nerves as it had before. She had cum, she quickly realized. The pain Rek brought upon her had been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rek followed soon after. She felt him in her ass, his cock throbbing within her tight hole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulsing</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he found his end. Scalding hot seed spilled from his loins into her dark, moist depths. The sensation was too much and Charlotte moaned weakly as </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> orgasm tore its way through her small body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte heard a breathless laugh. Rek’s voice cut through the aftermath like his cock had split her cheeks. He slapped his palm down on her asscheek again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl… Good fucking girl…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte, as spent and exhausted as she was, managed a small smile. Too weak to move from the bed, she felt his load of cum come dribbling back out of her ass as he pulled his member free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt empty then. She found that she missed the feeling of being filled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She even missed the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the climax to a night of new experiences. She had learned a lot about herself in just a few short hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte wasn’t sure exactly what kind of woman she was. But she was certain she would be willing to find out as long as Rek - and his big fucking cock - would keep helping her along the way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>